Third Generation (3G) and Fourth Generation (4G) wireless networks currently support large numbers of end devices and significant amounts of associated end user traffic. With the advent of new types of communication technologies and paradigms, Fifth Generation (5G) wireless networks and beyond are expected to support increasing numbers of end devices and increasing amounts of associated end user traffic. For example, 5G wireless networks are expected to support large numbers of end devices and increases in associated end user traffic as new communication technologies and paradigms, such as the Internet of Things (IoT) and machine-to-machine (M2M) communications become more ubiquitous.